


I CAN'T HELP FALLING... INTO YOUR HEART

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [13]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst relieved, Love, M/M, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Okay... 800  words... so that's an "Octo-drabble"?





	I CAN'T HELP FALLING... INTO YOUR HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... 800 words... so that's an "Octo-drabble"?

I CAN’T HELP FALLING… INTO YOUR HEART

Hutch was about to run down the jet-way when Allie stepped in front of him. “No can do, Officer. You have to wait here. Otherwise, I’d lose my job and you might lose yours, too. It won’t be long. Everyone will want off as quickly as they can get off.” She stayed in front of him. She was afraid if she moved away, he WOULD dash onto the plane.

“Sorry, Allie, it’s just… my partner means the world to me, and if anything had happened to him today… I, I, I don’t think I could have gone on.” Hutch kept looking over her shoulder. He was rocking from foot to foot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the passengers who were already off the plane being checked by the medical crew. Most just shook them off and walked out of the area. Hutch was the only person in the gate waiting for someone. “Thank you for this, Allie. It means a lot to me.”

His head snapped up from Allie’s face as soon as he heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere. Starsky! He focused only on the doorway from the jet. Every muscle was rigid, waiting… waiting… NOW! SPRING!

He darted around Allie and grabbed Rachel as she stepped into the room. “Mom! I was so worried!” He held her close to his heart, and kissed the top of her head. “Are you okay? They have docs if you need to see one?”

“If you’d stop squeezing me so hard, I might be able to breathe and not need one of the doctors!” She laughed, stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Then she stepped to the side. “Besides, I think the person you _REALLY_ want to see, is just coming off the plane.

Hutch’s gaze swung to the door.

_Starsky!_

They were in each other’s arms faster than a second. Hutch’s arms went around Starsky’s waist, lifting him up, and Starsky’s arms around Hutch’s neck, holding on for dear life. Neither spoke right then. They locked eyes and just looked. Asking and answering at the same time, with no words.

Then a tear ran down Hutch’s cheek, and another. He buried his face in Starsky’s neck, trying to talk through his sobs. “I thought… they said… oh my God… I wouldn’t have made it…”

“Shhh, Hutch, it’s okay. I’m here.” But, tears were running down his face as well.

Rachel stepped up beside them and put her arms around them both. “Boys, I think we need to head to your house. Or this might get a little embarrassing for a lot of people.” She chuckled as she watched them break their hug, but not move very far apart.

A very beautiful, dark-haired woman walked off the plane and over to them. “Hutch, this is Theresa. She was a gem on the plane. Took great care of Ma and me.”

“Hey, Theresa, thank you. Nice to meet you.”

Allie walked up then and Hutch introduced Rachel and Starsky. Theresa and Allie said hello to each other as they both watched the two handsome men.

“Oh, my gosh! I put a roast in the oven when I left to come to the airport! We need to get to the house! How long has it been?” He was amazed when Allie told him it had been less than an hour.

They thanked the ladies and headed down to baggage check. As they walked away, Theresa and Allie watched them, then turned to each other and said, “Should have known. Let’s go get dinner somewhere.”

On the way home, both men talked about what had happened. Hutch called Dobey and let him know Starsky was with him and all right. They also kept asking Rachel if she was okay. She finally told them to shut up. They laughed and did.

When they walked into the house, the amazing aroma of pot roast hit their noses. “My recipe, Hutch?”

“Would I fix the Paul Muni Special any other way?” Hutch laughed and ducked as Starsky swung at him.

“Ma, would you mind keepin’ an eye on the food, while Hutch and I… “

“Go. Go make out like teenagers! I swear, you’d think you two had been apart for a year! But this roast isn’t going to take much longer than half an hour, so be quick.” She laughed as she looked in the fridge and saw the salad already made. As they walked toward their bedroom, she began to set the table. She smiled as she heard them both laugh at something. It was so good to know her son had found the perfect mate.

*****

“God, Starsk! You can never leave again!’

“Gonna ask Ma to move out here!”

A shared look of love led them to the bed.


End file.
